


Последний дар Смерти

by Oldman_Nick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldman_Nick/pseuds/Oldman_Nick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Здравствуй, Гарри… – рука провела по хрусталю, стирая грязные потёки недавнего дождя. – Я скучал…</p><p>Северус вдруг почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха: огонёк на конце его палочки высветил парчовую начинку и чуть смятую подушку внутри. Разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь сотни отражений оказалось сложно, но каким-то чувством, не признаваемым официальной наукой, он уже знал: гроб пуст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний дар Смерти

Ночь напоминала дорогое бархатное полотно. Ни звёзд, ни луны. Просто глубокая синева. Но и её хватило, чтобы почувствовать, наконец, себя свободным. Сначала война – с несчастливой, закрытой на все замки юности до угрюмой, всем обязанной зрелости. Потом победа и вместе с ней – школа, которую Северус считал своим домом, лежала в руинах, а Попечители через одного: кто в тюрьме, кто в могиле. Суды и стыд, прорвавшийся через стену отчуждения – я же был с ними, также убивал, но я – герой и их обвинитель, а они…

– Дементоры уже губы красят! Любят, заразы, поцелуйчики! – щерился сквозь усталость начальник Аврората Бруствер. Высох до сморчка – одни белки глаз на лице светились, а все еще шутил. Шутил, чтобы не завыть…

А дальше – похороны. Череда лиц – знакомых и не очень – кого жаль, а кому и поделом. Люпин, Уизли, Криви – фундамент победившего мира, ничуть не милосерднее прежнего, но нового; и Гарри Поттер. Профессорская память жестока – она так и не дала забыть день траура, когда похоронная процессия была длиннее, чем Хогвартс-экспресс. И гробы, гробы, гробы. Слёзы. Заглушаемый, словно это что-то постыдное, плач.

Северус помнил и видел только одно лицо. Худое, подправленное магией, чтобы не пугать ссадинами и порезами – ребёнок, упавший с дерева, а не воин. Однако – герой. Руки с обкусанными и грязными ногтями, сложенные на груди, и всё! Остальное – под покрывалом, которое раньше ютилось на кафедре в Большом зале. Шитая золотом парча. Но бледное лицо красивее причудливых узоров – оно настоящее, закалённое жизненными невзгодами. Взгляд будто прилип к нему – насмотреться, чтобы потом видеть в кошмарах и корить себя за то, что ты выжил, а он – нет. Любоваться красотой, проступавшей из-под маски смерти. Это дар – выглядеть так в гробу, чтобы хотелось прикоснуться губами к чётко очерченному засохшей кровью шраму. Последний дар, а большего и не надо.

Северус спорил до хрипоты, убеждая, что лучшее место для могилы Героя – Годрикова Лощина. Там-де всё началось и там должно закончиться, а школа – не кладбище и даже раз в год превращать её в арену политкорректности не надо. Но кто слушал старого профессора, по воле случая ставшего директором?

«Гады! Сволочи!» – шипел Северус в тишине своего нового, с иголочки кабинета. Им, жертвам дешёвого популизма, показалось мало одной могилы.

«А давайте построим мавзолей! Пусть будет белый и мраморный… и статуй каких наверх, чтобы видно далеко было!» – ляпнул кто-то, и дурацкую мысль подхватили, раздули до абсурда и тут же наскребли денег, решив все сделать по высшему разряду.

«Спящая красавица!» – небрежно бросил Драко Малфой, отсидевший финальную битву за спиной отца, который во время неё принял преувеличенно несчастный и хронически беспалочковый вид, но распушил свой павлиний апломб, стоило отгреметь последней Бомбарде.

«Да-да!» – невпопад ответил Северус и запомнил, что задолжал Драко одно наказание – не за трусость – её можно понять – за превосходство над мёртвым. Но в глубине души Снейп был растерян – чужая глупость даже после смерти не дала Гарри уединения, заказав крышку к геройскому гробу из гранёного хрусталя…

И опять на его, Снейповом, веку остались только почившие. Ночью, когда Морфей отводил его в своё царство, они стояли рядом, улыбаясь или сердясь. Северус смотрел на дорогие черты, но так и не находил ответа, почему не он приходил в чужие сны, почему не его несли к последнему приюту? Да и не нужны эти ответы…

Это раньше, при жизни, он был Поттер. Ненавистный облик, ненавистная фамилия. Во снах Северус спрашивал Лили, почему мальчишка не похож на него – ведь это справедливо: видеть продолжение их любви в ребёнке. Но ребёнок не общий и – слава Мерлину, потому что прошло всего ничего, а Северус уже смотрел сны с Гарри: немного неловким, с морщинками от улыбки на переносице и с крошечной дырочкой возле горловины футболки. Нужно было только лишь дождаться конца войны, а потом рассказать, покаяться в своих страстях и желаниях. Мальчишка бы наверняка пожал плечами и извинился. А за что, спрашивается, извинять? За нелюбовь? Так Северус в красках мог рассказать обо всех полутонах, гримасах и дежурных фразах, в которых он её видел.

День похорон отметился в календаре мазком красных чернил. Ещё одна веха, которую он прошёл сам и на своих двоих – уже поздно меняться: в его жизни остались лишь лелеемые воспоминания, крупицы скупого счастья и долг. Больше причин отказывать себе в смерти не было. После похорон Северус так и не находил в себе мужества снова прийти к хрустальному гробу, хотя награду за смелость и героизм носил. Орден дали – булавка удачно скалывала распахивающийся ворот старой любимой мантии. И эта ценность его замечалась Снейпом больше, чем золото и драгоценные камни.

Но людская память коротка. Тропа, вытоптанная всеми, кто в уплату долга таскал цветы на могилу, понемногу зарастала, а романтичные парочки искали другие места для свиданий. Закончился Герой – остался хрустальный гроб и обещания мавзолея, на который деньги уже давно собраны, но никто не помнил, кем.  
Северусу до этого не было никакого дела – его больше мучило, что его мальчик остался один. Словно и не смерть их разлучала, а всего лишь боязнь Снейпа признать свою иную, в чужих глазах неправильную, любовь. И Северус махнул рукой на весь мир – его и так не любили, так что и терять-то особо нечего.

Гонг уже отзвучал, отделяя день из череды бесконечных будней от времени встречи, которую Снейп так долго откладывал. Даже трава не шелестела, когда её задевала директорская мантия.

Тропка, после которой в ботинках стало влажно, закончилась быстро.

– Здравствуй, Гарри… – рука провела по хрусталю, стирая грязные потёки недавнего дождя. – Я скучал…

Северус вдруг почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха: огонёк на конце его палочки высветил парчовую начинку и чуть смятую подушку внутри. Разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь сотни отражений оказалось сложно, но каким-то чувством, не признаваемым официальной наукой, он уже знал: гроб пуст.

«И даже этого не смог…» – Снейп сполз прямо на давно увядшие цветы, которые никто и не подумал убрать. Цветы источали запахи тлена. – «Кто? Зачем? За что?»

И надо бы побежать, позвать на помощь – разве что пустому гробу помочь разбиться – но тело тяжёлое, как надгробная плита. Даже вздохнуть – и то через силу. Мысли метались, и от их работы бросало то в жар, то в пот.

Богатый бархат ночи сменялся серой арестантской робой предрассветной мглы. Северус и сам не мог сказать, почему не ушёл – толку от этого ночного бдения не заметил бы и самый проницательный человек – а что-то не пускало. Ожидание чуда, не иначе.

И чудо не заставило себя ждать: первый луч солнца, робкий и слабый, скользнул к ногам Снейпа. За ним из густых теней леса вышел фестрал. Северус давно понял, что большинство людей не любило фестралов: они уродливы и видны лишь тем, кто встречал смерть. Флетчер ещё говорил, что они приносят несчастье – Снейп не верил: Флетчер никогда не знал меры в употреблении огневиски.

Фестрал шёл – от него на траву ложились еле заметные тени. Угловатый, тощий, похожий на помесь дракона и лошади. Очень клыкастой лошади. От него должно было веять опасным, а тянуло домашним и давно забытым счастьем.

– Гарри, ты… Я соскучился… – прошептал Северус и беспечно протянул руку. Не боялся, что не досчитается её. Да что там руки – животинка плотоядная – ей и голову откусить не в диковинку. Фестрал фыркнул горячо, облизал предложенную руку от запястья и до кончиков пальцев и лёг рядом, неловко подгибая голенастые ноги. Голая кожа светлела под солнцем, втягивались крылья, а Северус так и гладил менявшееся тело, не сдерживая немужской влаги из глаз.

Гарри и сам напоминал фестрала: отощавший за месяцы своего вечного покоя и всё такой же сонный. Он открыл один глаз, глянул ласково и выдохнул последний раз. Многолетний опыт по определению кандидата на путешествия в иные миры рубил сразу и однозначно: «Не жилец и уже давно!»

«А что же это тогда было?» – вопрошал Снейп сам себя, так и прижимая к своему телу обмякшего мальчишку, а поттеровская шея в едва видных нитях голубых вен ещё хранила остатки живого тепла.

– Северус! Как ты мог?! – Снейп не ждал справедливости – он всегда был вот так, слёту, виновен, чего бы это ни касалось: разбитого носа Петтигрю или облитой новой мантии Розье. – Зачем ты беспокоишь усопших?

– Переработался… – прошептала одними губами МакГонагалл, но слух Снейпа, привыкший к таким же, почти неслышимым подсказкам в классе, без труда вычленил ее слова из утреннего лесного шума.

– Поппи, я бы хотел забрать мистера Поттера с собой… – Северус сразу понял, что сболтнул ерунду – фестралу нечего делать ни в Больничном Крыле, ни в Хогвартсе вообще. – Хотя нет, ему будет лучше у себя…

Снейп укладывал мальчишку не спеша, с любовью, которую так и не успел выразить, расправил каждый пальчик, смахнул со лба пряди волос и не до конца закрыл гроб хрустальной крышкой. Он знал, что это лишнее – Гарри не дышал – но не мог поступить по-другому.

– Пойдём-пойдём, – торопили его Помфри с МакГонагалл, подхватывая под локти с обеих сторон. – Полежишь, выпьешь успокоительного – и всё пройдёт…  
В замке Северус покорно глотал зелье за зельем, машинально считая, сколько минут сна он отвоюет у жестокой памяти. По всем подсчётам ему хватит до заката, а там никто его не сумеет удержать от того, чтобы снова пойти к хрустальному гробу.

Зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений не даёт осечек. Эту истину растиражировали все книги по зельям и все целительские справочники. А оказалось – не истина: Северус спал и видел тёмный лес, непроницаемую тьму которого освещали яркие ночные насекомые. 

«Красиво… но неправдоподобно», – Снейп брёл, отмечая, что всё вокруг какое-то преувеличенно спокойное. Луна на небе висела ловцом снов и трепетала от сквозняка.

«И всё-то тебе не так…» – пробормотали рядом, и Северус оглянулся, ожидая увидеть фавна или ещё какого-нибудь нерядового лесного обитателя. Он готов был увидеть даже гигантский говорящий гриб – сон, что с него взять, но никак не мальчика – самого обычного, ничем не примечательного. Каких сотни только в одном Хогвартсе. 

– Может, и было бы так, если бы мне что-то отсюда было нужно… а так… даже травы не соберёшь…

– Ты со мной разговариваешь, а о каком-то бурьяне думаешь! – притопнув ногой, упрекнул мальчишка в коротких штанишках с подтяжками, разрисованными весёлыми жёлтыми зайцами.

– Ты избалован… – констатировал Снейп. Мальчик злился, дулся, пинал ни в чём не повинную ветку и ждал от Северуса оправданий. Не дождался.

– Я хочу заключить с тобой сделку! – он снова топнул ногой и нахмурился, плюхнувшись на старое бревно. Северус пожал плечами и примостился рядом – всё равно цели его движения нет, а делать что-то бесполезное лишь ради занятия Снейп не любил.

– Я хочу вернуть свою последнюю игрушку – Воскрешающий камень. А Гарри так и не вспомнил, где его потерял – только бродит ночами без толку…

– Сделка подразумевает, что и я что-то получу… – напомнил Северус мальчику. Он уже понял, почему всем известная истина не работала. 

– Вот и скажи, чего хочешь! Денег? Славы? Женского внимания?

– Оставишь Гарри в живых?

– Дался он тебе… не желаешь мировое господство?

– Жадничаешь?

– Торгуешься ты, Северус, как настоящий сквалыга, – невесело рассмеялась Смерть. – Ну получишь ты его жизнь, а он возьмёт и женится на своей рыжей мымре – тебе с того какой прок? Не хочешь о себе подумать?

– Я о себе и думаю, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Будет Гарри жить – я, может, спать начну спокойно…

– Лукавишь… по рукам?

– А остальные твои Дары? – Северус вдруг понял, что не помнит, куда после победы делась палочка и исчезла мантия.

– Уже у меня, – мальчик похлопал себя по карману и довольно прищурился. – По рукам?

– По рукам!

Проснувшись, Северус долго смотрел, как паучок деловито плёл паутину на пологе его кровати. В мыслях – только новый долг. Школа впервые ушла на задний план – без Гарри она лишь груда камней и немного колдовства, но настоящего восторга от чуда в ней уже не было и не будет. 

На стене – кровавые отблески заката. Северус уже давно не помнил, чтобы так куда-то торопился: он умылся, наскоро почистил старую мантию и побежал, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Гроб уже оказался пуст. Но Гарри-фестрал ещё топтался рядом, раздувал подвижные ноздри, посматривая на почти бежавшего Снейпа белыми глазами. Ждал.

Ночная прогулка походила то ли на ночной кошмар, то ли на сумасшествие. И освещала её полная луна. Северусу было плевать и на оборотней, и на других не менее опасных существ – он искал магию смерти. Под утро, когда ноги уже не шли, фестрал сам подставил спину, безмолвно преградив дорогу и прижавшись тощим боком к Снейпу. Северусу совестно было кататься на спине своего студента, но он не видел ничего героического в том, чтобы свалиться посреди леса.

И всё-таки камни – верные существа, иначе почему Гарри-фестрал остановился как вкопанный и принялся внюхиваться в землю – вот Северус с его спины ничего не почуял. Кольцо Мраксов лежало прямо под ногами – наполовину в мягкой земле, тусклое и покорёженное. Снейп сполз с шишек фестралового позвоночника – зад немного саднил от такого сиденья – и пальцем ковырнул находку. Та отдалась в руки с радостью: легко сдалась натиску, легко отчистилась от налипшего… легко треснувший камень осыпался песком, оставив в пальцах маленький неровный кусочек.

Северус пытался сгрести с мокрой травы песок Воскрешающего камня. Так долго, что и не заметил топтавшегося рядом растерянного мальчика из сна, который крутил оставшийся кусок камня, кривил лицо, словно готовился сейчас зареветь.

– И даже не знаю: выполнил ты сделку или нет… – Северус вытер со лба испарину испачканными пальцами, размазав по бледной коже грязь и песок. – Наверное, всё же – да… а радости мне никакой. Игрушка-то сломана… а может, мне забрать тебя? Я обещал тебе Гарри – вот он и останется, а ты – мне в качестве утешительного приза?

– Как хочешь… – Снейп за себя не беспокоился – его жизнь плачена-переплачена и ценности в ней – чуть. Главное, Гарри будет жить.

– Нет, – мальчик Смерть брезгливо посмотрел на потрёпанного жизнью Северуса. – Оставайся тут! От такой мрачной игрушки зубы ломит.

Снейп молчал, не сводя глаз со Смерти. Фестрал топтался сзади – прятался от взгляда разочарованного мальчика.

– Сделка – значит, сделка! – мальчик Смерть наконец вздохнул. Обломок в его руках рассыпался в пыль. – Обещал – выполню. Только радости тебе с этого будет столько же…

Но в этот раз Смерть обманула – Северус не мог надышаться на утреннего Гарри. И пусть тот переминался с ноги на ногу, вытаптывая почти идеальный круг, и смотрел мокрыми глазами на Снейпа, ожидая от него привычной колкости, а Северус был счастлив.

– Пойдём… – Снейп протянул руку, как тогда фестралу, и мальчишечьи пальцы с обкусанными ногтями ухватились за неё, как за последнюю соломинку. Северус потянул Гарри к школе, что-то при этом говоря, чтобы не засмеяться и не напугать пока робкого Поттера, но тот нежданно уперся и направился к своей несостоявшейся могиле, не отпуская Северусовой руки.

Гроб стал первой и последней жертвой этого утра. Гарри поморщился на парчу и хрусталь, руками, в которых никто не заподозрил бы силы, скинул крышку и с удовольствием проследил, как безупречные грани исчезали под росчерками трещин. 

Потом – Хогвартс. Гарри крутил головой, не видя людей, но зато замечая новую кладку стен, ахая и проводя пальцами по современным переплётам окон, по дверям, покрытым свежим лаком. Затем пил чай в директорском кабинете, шумно прихлёбывая и жмурясь от счастья. И всё это время касался Северуса, будто боялся поверить в эту незамысловатую правду. Снейп улыбался впервые после победы, глотал успокоительное, заканчивая свои, директорские, обязанности, и ждал наступления темноты. Как раз к ночи он успел передать дела Минерве, собрать кое-что и трансфигурировать толстый плед в седло. 

Прощаться Северус не собирался, но письмо написал. Правда, не поручился бы, что те, кто будет его читать, поймут. Скорее решат – сбрендил директор. Война доконала. Ну и пусть! Главное, что на вороте футболки у Гарри маленькая дырочка, а на переносице – морщинки от улыбки. Всё остальное Северус переживёт.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей бете - 19011967, а также MadBee за трогательные коллажи к этой работа.


End file.
